1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polyvinyl chloride plastisol composition. Particularly, it relates to a vinyl chloride polymer or copolymer plastisol composition which can strongly adhere to the surface of various metals or various undercoats of metals by thermal treatment for a short time at 120.degree. to 200.degree. C., does not cause color deterioration, even by thermal treatment at high temperature, is excellent in storage stability and exhibits excellent adhesion, even after storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Up to this time, many studies have been made to improve the adhesion of a polyvinyl chloride plastisol composition to the surface of various metals (particularly bare metals) or various undercoats of metals.
Although the addition of (1) an acrylic monomer, (2) a liquid epoxy resin and a curing agent, (3) a polyamide and a blocked urethane prepolymer (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 52901/1984) or (4) a polyamide and/or a polyamine and a carboxylic acid (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 120651/1984) has been known as means for improving the above adhesion, the plastisol compositions thus prepared are problematic with respect to adhesion attained by thermal treatment at relatively low temperature, color deterioration caused by high-temperature thermal treatment and storage stability, thereby failing to satisfy all of the abovementioned requirements.